1. Technical Field
The present invention discloses a power control module, a flash drive utilizing the power control module, and a method of determining an operating voltage of the flash drive, and more particularly, a power control module providing a burst operating voltage for operating a flash drive, the flash drive having the power control module, and a method of determining the burst operating voltage for operating the flash drive.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Power requirements of a flash drive are getting higher as a result of a faster access speed and a larger capacity of the flash drive. Therefore, utilizing a constant voltage source for providing power to the flash drive is getting difficult for covering the power requirements.
There are some defects introduced by the higher power requirements of the flash drive. For a first example, the flash drive may malfunction because of an insufficient operating voltage caused from an unstable voltage source. For a second example, data stored by the flash drive may be damaged because of an insufficient operating voltage caused from unexpected power failure of the flash drive.
For neutralizing the abovementioned defects, utilizing more capacitors or capacitors having higher capacitance may significantly increase area and a fabrication cost of printed circuit boards (PCBs) utilized by the flash drive.